


As You Wish

by eriah211



Series: Just in Time [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: A companion to my previous drabble. Same situation, from a different pov.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the wonderful fredbassett, all remaining mistakes are mine. Previously posted on livejournal.

“How long has the PM been there?” Danny asked.

“Too long,” Becker replied, worried.

When Lorraine got out of Lester’s office, she walked straight to them.

“Lester looks furious,” she said. “And I think Ryan was sending me an SOS signal while I was taking away the cups of tea.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Danny asked jokingly.

Becker and Lorraine glared at him and then turned to look at Lester’s office.

“We could use a loud anomaly alert right now,” Becker wished out loud.

He didn’t notice Danny walking away discreetly.

A minute later the fire alarm blared.


End file.
